My Only Love
by southofthesuitelifeondeck
Summary: Cody and Bailey's relationship from the beginning
1. Chapter 1

Cody's POV

Cody Martin was looking at one of his good friends. Cody had liked Bailey Pickett for a very long time. Cody believed that Bailey was the most beautiful and intelligent girl that he'd ever met. He only wished he could get her to have feelings for him the way he had feelings for her. Unfortunately, so far, he'd had no luck. He'd been attempting to get her to fall in love with him for three months. She only saw him as a good friend. A study partner. A project partner. Nothing more. Unfortunately for him. Bailey looked over at Cody.

Bailey's POV

Bailey Pickett looked over at Cody Martin. Why was he looking at her like that? As if she was the only girl he saw right then. And more importantly, why on Earth did she like it? She should think it was creepy and weird, but she didn't want Cody to stop. And when he finally did, she was sad. She wanted him to look back at her and continue to look at her like that for as long as humanly possible. Wait a second. Was she actually having feelings, romantic feelings at that? For _Cody Martin_? For the longest time she'd only thought of him as her friend. Now she was pretty sure she liked him. She realized that she actually did have feelings for Cody. She also realized that if she did like Cody, she couldn't put off telling him. It would only torture her and she wanted to know if he liked her too. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly…

General POV

"Bailey? Is that you?"

Bailey looked up and saw a face that was only familiar to her. She looked back at Cody and at that moment she didn't know whether she should be happy that the person who recognized was on the ship or disappointed that said person had ruined her moment. She looked back up.

"Moose? What….what are you doing here? On board again?" As Moose walked toward them, Bailey decided she was disappointed, especially considering what had happened last time he was on the ship.

"I decided that just because you _said_ that you didn't want to leave the ship and come back to Kettlecorn, that doesn't mean that that's what you really want." Moose looked over and saw Cody. "Hey little feller. How's it going?"

"Uh…pretty good, Moose." Cody looked over at Bailey with a confused look. He couldn't imagine that she'd invite him, considering what decision he had asked her to make last time he'd been on board.

"Moose, I told you last time. We're over and I want to stay on the ship and experience all these adventures and opportunities that I can only experience on the ship." Bailey looked at Moose, quickly looked at Cody, then looked back at Moose.

Moose saw Bailey look at Cody. "Don't tell me that you like the little feller of here."

Bailey looked down, knowing that both Cody and Moose were looking at her. The only difference being Cody was looking at her in surprise and Moose looking at her in anger. Moose turned to Cody. "Look here little feller. Bailey will eventually realize that she belongs with me so you can just enjoy whatever fantasy you have because it won't last more than 2 weeks." Moose turned and walked away.

Bailey looked back up at that and yelled at his back, "Actually Moose, I _don't_ belong with you! I just wish I'd realized two things earlier."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Moose had turned around.

"One, that we are _so _wrong for each other. And two, that I like Cody!" Once Bailey processed what she had just said, she got quiet real fast. "Oops…"

"Um…Bailey? Is there something you want to tell me?" Cody walked right up to Bailey and looked right in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

General POV

"Um….let me think." Bailey pretended to think really hard. "No. Not that I can think of. Nope. I don't have anything that I want to tell you."

Cody looked down at Bailey and raised right eyebrow. "Bailey."

"Yeah Cody?" Bailey was trying to act innocent and she was doing a bad job of it.

Cody's POV

Cody couldn't understand. If she'd already yelled that she liked to the entire Sky Deck, why couldn't she admit it to just him. It wasn't as if he didn't already know. Why couldn't she just admit it to him? Was she ashamed of liking him? If she was, why did she yell out when she was yelling at Moose? Of course, she did immediately say "Oops" afterwards. Why did she say "Oops"? If she liked him enough to say that she liked him, why couldn't she admit it? Wait….since when did Bailey like him that way? As long as he'd known Bailey, his crush had only been one way. Now it was two-way? Or was it? He didn't know. But he knew Bailey had feelings for him, even if they were small, and he knew she didn't want him to know.

Bailey's POV

How could she have yelled that out like that? She wanted to tell Cody when they were alone, not when she was having an argument with Moose. She really did like Cody. She liked him a lot. But one thing confused her. If she could yell it across the Sky Deck, why couldn't she tell the guy she liked that she liked him? Was she afraid of rejection? She knew he liked her that way, but he had never told her. If he didn't tell her, then maybe he didn't like her? Was he just a big flirt? She never really thought of Cody as being a flirt, because he never acted the way he did with her around anyone else. So he had to like her.

General POV

"Cody, do you like me? You know, as more than a friend?" Bailey looked right in Cody's eye.

Cody's POV

How could he have been so stupid? If he couldn't admit to Bailey that he liked her, how could he expect her to admit that she liked him?

General POV

"Yeah Bailey. I do like you. As more than a friend. In fact, I like you way more than a friend."

"You do, Cody?" Bailey couldn't believe it. Not that he liked her, but that he actually admitted it.

"Of course, Bailey. How could I not? You're amazing. You're beautiful, intelligent, funny, and the most wonderful woman I've ever known." Bailey knew when Cody said that that he really did like her and he really did think all those things about her. If he could say all those things to her, then she could say what she felt to him.

"Cody, I….I…..I want to know how long you've liked me."

Bailey's POV

"_Bailey you are such a coward!_" Bailey thought to herself.

Cody's POV

Cody laughed to himself. He knew how much she wanted to say it. He just had to give her enough time.

General POV

"I've liked you for awhile Bailey. A really long time."

Bailey's POV

"_Ok, I have to tell him now. I can't hold it any longer._" Bailey thought.

General POV

"Cody, I have something to tell you. Its really important." Bailey knew that it was now or never.

"Yes Bailey?"

"Cody…I…I like you too. A lot." Bailey knew how he felt, but maybe he was tired of waiting around for her.

Cody's POV

He was so happy that she finally told him. Cody leaned down and kissed Bailey on the lips.

Bailey's POV

As Cody kissed her, Bailey felt so happy and complete. She'd never felt this way when Moose kissed her. She knew that she'd made the right choice in telling Cody about her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

General POV

"Bailey, you're sure about this right? I mean, I'm completely ecstatic that you said you want to be with me, but you've never acted like you did before." Cody looked at Bailey.

Bailey looked up at Cody grinning flirtatiously. "You know, I never said that I wanted to be with you. I just said that I like you."

Cody got even closer to Bailey. "That's not very nice."

Bailey moved closer to Cody so that there was barley an inch between the two of them. "Yeah. You know, you're right. It really wasn't. You should do something about that. Help me learn my lesson."

Cody was smiling a smile as big as he possibly could. "You know, I'd love to Bailey. But only if you had said you wanted to be with me, not just that you like me." He winked at Bailey and walked away.

"Cody Martin!" Bailey was giggling. Cody turned around. Bailey attempted to look mad. "Come back here."

As Cody walked back toward her, Bailey knew that he was who she wanted to be with. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her again. As they looked deeply into each other's eyes, both of them wished that this could go on forever. As Cody leaned in to kiss Bailey she stopped him.

Cody was confused. "What's wrong Bailey?"

"Earlier you asked me if I was sure about this. About us. And you know what? I am. I am so sure about this. And I really want to be with you." Bailey smiled.

" I really want to be with you too Bailey."

"So…are we together or what?" Bailey looked at Cody.

"No Bailey. We aren't together."

Bailey was devastated. Was he just playing her to get her to admit she liked him? Well she was _not_ going to allow that. Without even giving him a chance to explain, she pushed him off of her.

"Fine Cody. Whatever. Bye." She stormed off and left the Sky Deck.

"Wait. Bailey!" Cody was heartbroken. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain what he had meant. He had just gotten her and now he'd lost her. "_Crap! Cody you stupid idiot! How can you be so unbelievably stupid? You just lost the one girl you love._"

About an hour later…

Bailey was in her room. "_How could I let him get to me like that? How could let my guard down? I normally always protect myself from getting hurt like that._" She got up to answer her door when she heard someone knocking on it. She opened her cabin door to see Cody. She almost slammed the door in his face when she looked again.

"Um…Cody? Why are you wearing a tux?"

"You walked away so fast you didn't give me a chance to tell you why I had said we weren't together." Cody walked into the room.

"I'm listening." Bailey was on the other side of the room as Cody, hands on her hips.

"Bailey, I said that we weren't together because I hadn't asked you properly."

Bailey's heart softened. "Cody…"

Cody got down on one knee and handed her a rose. "Bailey Pickett, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Cody…" Bailey kissed him.

Cody pulled away. "Bailey you need to say something."

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Cody smiled. He then remembered something else. "Bails, I got you something. You don't have to take it if you feel its to early, but…" He paused as he pulled a box.

"What is it Cody?" Bailey looked at her boyfriend "_Oh my gosh…he's actually my boyfriend_" She thought.

"It's a sort of promise ring. We both wear them. But we don't have to start wearing them right now if you don't want to."

Bailey smiled. "I'd love to wear it. Only if you want to wear them to."

"Bails. I wouldn't have bought them if I didn't want to wear them." Cody smiled too.

"I don't want to keep any part of our relationship a secret." Bailey said.

"What about when you see Moose?" Cody had just remembered him.

"I especially do not want to keep our relationship a secret from him. Maybe then he will _finally _leave me alone." Bailey was relieved to finally be close to being free of Moose.

"That's not what this is about, right? You're not using us to have an excuse to get rid of Moose?"

"Of course not. That's just a bonus." Bailey hoped he knew she was telling the truth.

"As long as you really like me, that's all that matters."

"And I do. I like you so much." Bailey said.

"And I like you so much." Cody said to his girlfriend.

Bailey kissed Cody.


	4. Chapter 4

General POV

Cody and Bailey were still kissing when London walked into the room her and Bailey shared. She stared at Cody and Bailey for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Its about time guys!" London was happy for her friends.

The next day…

The only person who knew about Cody and Bailey was London. Bailey had asked London not to tell anyone as Cody and Bailey had wanted to be the ones to tell their classmates and friends about the two of them becoming a couple. Cody could not wait to tell everyone about him and Bailey. But Bailey had told Cody that she had a way in mind and Cody was so happy that he went along with it. But he was confused about one part. When he had asked Bailey what she wanted him to do when she told everyone, all she said he had to do was show up to Miss Tutweiler's class. He showed up to class 10 minutes before Bailey did. Zack, Marcus, Woody, Addison, London, and the rest of the class filed in. Finally, Miss Tutweiler showed up. That meant that there was about 2 minutes until the bell and Bailey still had not showed up yet. Finally she walked into the classroom. Cody saw her and smiled. Instead of stopping at her seat, she dropped her bag in her chair and went straight to Cody's seat.

"Um…hey Bailey? So how did you want to tell people?" Cody looked up at his girlfriend.

Bailey smiled down at her boyfriend, sat on his lap, and kissed him. Everyone except for London, who already knew about them, was shocked. Even Miss Tutweiler was so surprised that she didn't stop them until they'd been making out for at least 2 minutes. Finally Miss Tutweiler stopped them.

"Bailey. Cody. That's enough. Bailey, get to your seat."

Reluctantly, Bailey pulled away from Cody and smiled at Cody. "Can we pick this up later?" She whispered.

"Of course we can." Cody smiled as his girlfriend went to her seat.

"Uh…Cody? Bailey? Is there something you guys want to tell us?" Zack asked.

Bailey and Cody looked at each other. It looked as if they were having a silent argument with their eyes about who would tell everyone. Finally they decided who would tell everyone. "We're going out now" They said at the same time.

"Finally!" Everyone said.

"Huh?" Bailey said.

"Well, Cody's liked you for, like, ever. It was only a matter of time before you started liking him too." Zack said.

"Well, I'm glad I finally do. I just wish that I'd realized I liked him earlier." Bailey smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ok anyway! Cody, Bailey, we're all happy for you. But can we get to class?" Miss Tutweiler intervened.

"Sorry Miss Tutweiler." The class chorused.

Cody's POV

As Miss Tutweiler began teaching the class about American History, Cody could barely concentrate because he was to preoccupied looking at Bailey who was sitting in front of him. He could believe that that was how Bailey had wanted to tell everyone. Not that he was complaining, it just wasn't how he was going to tell their friends. But now that he was thinking about it, he decided that his girlfriend's (he loved being able to call Bailey that) way of telling people was way better. And after all those months of having to wonder how it would be to be able to call Bailey his girlfriend and being able to kiss her, he had to say, the fact that it was actually happening was way better than he had ever imagined. The feeling when her lips were touching his was way more exciting and exhilarating then he'd ever dreamed about.

Bailey's POV

Meanwhile, Bailey was having a hard time being able to concentrate on what Miss Tutweiler was saying as well. All she could think about was Cody. She was so happy that he was her boyfriend. She wished that she could look at him. She wanted to look around, but she knew that the moment she did would be the moment Miss Tutweiler decided to finally turn around from the board and start babbling about her love life, more specifically her not-so-existing love life. It took all her will power, her concentration, and every muscle in her body to keep her from turning around to look at Cody. Finally she decided that she didn't care if Miss Tutweiler saw her. She turned around and smiled at the man sitting behind her, her boyfriend. He smiled back at her and she turned around. A few minutes later, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around again and saw Cody push a folded piece of paper toward her. She grabbed it and turned around. She unfolded it and read what it said.

The Note

Cody: Dear Bailey, you don't know how much I wish Miss Tutweiler hadn't made us stop kissing at the beginning of class.

Bailey: Yeah I probably do. You probably wish that she hadn't done that as much as I do. Which means, there's something we have to do after class.

Cody's POV

As Cody read what Bailey wrote to him, he smiled. As she turned around to look at him, she smiled and mouthed "My room?". He nodded his head, and she turned back around.


	5. Chapter 5

**i don't own the characters that appear in the suite life. i only own the ones i created and the storyline. sorry its so short**

Cody's POV

"_That can't mean what I think it means. We haven't even been together a full day_." Cody thought. Suddenly he was _**very**_ nervous. But in about three seconds his nerves were overcome by his excitement.

30 minutes later…

Bailey's POV

"Ok. Class dismissed." Miss Tutweiller said as the bell rang. Bailey got up from her seat, walked to the door, and waited for Cody. He was always the last one to leave the classroom, in any class. Normally, she would have admired how organized Cody was; making sure every thing was in its place in his book bag. But now, she just wanted him to hurry up. She had half a mind to go over there and shove everything in his bag. But she thought that might irritate him. And she wanted him in a good mood when they got to her room soon.

Cody's POV

Cody looked up and saw Bailey watching him. He smiled at his girlfriend. As she waved and smiled back at him, he could tell she was getting a little impatient. He couldn't blame her. Class had ended about 3 minutes ago. They were the last two in the classroom. He started picking up the pace a little bit. When he had placed the last item in his bag. He closed it and walked towards Bailey. Apparently he had been walking to fast and turned the corner out of the row of desks and ran into Bailey's desk. Unfortunately for him, part of the corner on Bailey's desk was chipped. The corner he had hit was very sharp. Because he was moving so fast, as he ran into the corner, he flipped over and flew threw the air. As he landed on the floor, Bailey ran to him.

General POV

"Oh my gosh. Cody, are you ok?" Bailey looked at Cody's leg where he'd run into the desk. "Cody, you're bleeding. It looks as if the corner of the desk tore a chunk of your skin out of your leg. We need to get you to the infirmary."

As Bailey helped Cody up, and attempted to walk him to the infirmary, Cody protested. "But Bailey, we were supposed to go to your room. We were going to pick up where we left off."

Bailey smiled at her boyfriend. "Cody Martin, I am _**not**_ making out with you while your bleeding out of your leg."

"But Bailey, its fine. Really."

She looked down at his leg. "No its not. Get a tissue or something to hold on it. Otherwise it will get infected."


	6. Chapter 6

General POV

"Cody, are you sure your leg doesn't hurt that bad?" Bailey looked at her boyfriend's leg. She could see where the nurse had stitched up Cody's wound. She could tell that he was trying to pretend to be "brave" in front of Bailey. She could also tell that it was hurting Cody a lot.

"Yeah Bailey. I'm fine. Really."

"Whatever you say, Cody." The couple walked hand in hand for a while in a comfortable silence. After walking for about five minutes, Bailey stopped and turned towards Cody. As he wrapped her in his arms, she smiled.

"Cody, isn't great that we're finally together? Nobody to get in our way. Not Barbara, not Moose. Its finally just the two of us." After Cody was silent for a few minutes, Bailey looked up at him and saw him looking at something behind him. As she turned around she found that Cody wasn't looking at some_**thing**_ but rather some_**one**_.

"What are you doing here Barbara?" Cody looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Well, Bob and I broke up. I realized that I actually wanted you. I was just filling a void in my life after you left for the ship. So I came here to beg for your forgiveness and hope that you will take me back." Barbara looked from Cody to Bailey.

"Barbara, I'm sorry. But I'm with Bailey now." Cody pulled Bailey closer to him again.

"Cody, I'm not going to buy that again. If your trying to trick me and make me jealous again, its unnecessary." Barbara looked at the two of them.

"Barbara, we're not trying trick you. We really are together now. Cody and I are a couple." Bailey looked at her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and stepped in front of Cody as if sending a silent message to Barbara saying "_Cody's mine now_."

"For now anyway, Bailey." Barbara glared at Bailey.

"Excuse me?" Bailey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I've known Cody longer than you have. I've loved Cody longer than you have. Cody's loved me longer than he's loved you. Its obvious that you're just a little fling. I'm the real thing." Barbara was smirking now.

"OK, listen here you delirious girl-" Bailey started to say, but then was interrupted by Cody.

"Chill Bails. Its ok." Cody stepped between Bailey and Barbara not only to be able to look Barbara in the eye when he told her what he was about to, but also because to stop Bailey from trying to fight Barbara.

"Barbara, that was way out of line. You and I are _**over**_. We've been over for over a year. We were over before you came on the ship and told me about you and Bob. I'm with Bailey now. And she's not some "little fling". I really like Bailey. And I'm happy when I'm with her. I've never been happier than when I am with her. Bailey is the nicest, smartest, and most caring person I've ever met in my life. She cares about me and she treats me well. She is way better to me than you ever were. You were always so competitive when we were together. Bailey is nowhere near as competitive as you were. You always had to be better than me at everything. And whenever I beat you in something, you'd ignore me for days. You were never right for me. I'm sorry Barbara, but its really over between us." Cody looked at Barbara.

As Cody was saying all of that to Barbara, Bailey looked at Cody. She wanted to smile at the things Cody said about her, but she didn't want to seem like she was smirking at Barbara in a way to brag that he'd chosen Bailey over Barbara.

"I guess that's it then Cody. Bye." Barbara walked away from the couple.

After Barbara was gone, Bailey pulled her boyfriend closer to her and wrapped herself in his arms.

"Cody, do you really think all those things about me?" Bailey asked him.

"Of course I do Bailey. And those are just some of the things that I love about you." Cody smiled at Bailey.

"What else do you love about me Cody?" Bailey looked up at Cody.

"Bailey, you are the most beautiful girl I know. I love how you are the smartest girl in our school, how you care about all of your friends; how you are nice to anyone you meet, even if you don't like them. Well, everyone except for Barbara, that is."

"I was nice to Barbara when I first met her. Then she came over here and began challenging me for you. I just cracked." Bailey looked like she was a little embarrassed of the situation she was almost in with Barbara.

"Its ok Bailey. She was out of line. She shouldn't have said what she said. And she was wrong. You aren't just a fling. _**You're**_ the real thing." Cody smiled.

"Cody, what are trying to say?"

"I guess I'm trying to say that I love you Bailey." Cody looked at Bailey.

Bailey was silent for a few minutes. Cody's smile began to fade.

"I have to go. I just remembered that I told London I'd help her with something in our room. Goodnight Cody." Bailey kissed him on the cheek and walked away as fast as she could.


End file.
